


Silver snake

by Lokomotiv



Series: Tony & Tony Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: Tony misses the other Tony. The other Tony has prepared for this eventuality. Long-distance sexy-times ensue.





	Silver snake

**Author's Note:**

> Tony DiNozzo POV.

“Hey. What’s up?"

“Nothing much. Just finished a case. Wanted to hear your voice."

“You okay?"

“Yeah. Tired."

“You gonna sleep?"

“Not yet. Too much stuff in my head, you know."

“Yeah."

Tony yawned.

“I know something that could take your mind off the case."

“M-hm, what?"

“A good fuck. Always works for me."

Tony laughed quietly, even as he felt a sudden stab of longing for the older man.

“Yeah, unfortunately my go-to guy for a good fuck is on the other side of the planet right now."

“What if there was a way to get around that?"

“What, you’re back in town?"

“No, but look in your nightstand drawer."

Tony made himself get up from the sofa and walk into the bedroom.

“Miss you,” he mumbled around a second yawn.

“Me or my cock?"

“Both. All right, I’ve got it. What is it?”

“Something that will make you not having to miss my cock."

“Huh. It’s… shiny."

“Yeah. Tony, you up for this? Or do you want to just talk for a while?"

“I… No, I want to do this, whatever ’this’ is. It’s just, I'm tired, and I don’t want to risk ruining it."

“Don’t worry. I’ll be doing all the work, you just have to get in position, all right? Then you can relax and enjoy, yeah?"

“What about you?"

“Oh, I’ll enjoy it too, have no doubt about that."

“All right. How do you want me?"

“Naked. Face down. On the bed with a pillow under your hips. Start by putting the phone on speaker."

Tony did, and as he began to undress he felt the first stirrings of arousal. He glanced at the thing in the box on the nightstand, wondering what the older man would have him do with it.

“You undressing?"

“Yeah."

“Wish I was there to watch."

Tony smiled.

“Me too."

“Before you get on the bed, I’m gonna talk you through how to use the device, okay? So tell me when you’re done."

“All right. Done."

“You’re naked?"

“Yes."

“Completely bare-ass nude?"

“Yes."

“Stripped to the buff?"

“Yup."

“In the altogether? Your birthday suit?"

“You just like to talk about me being naked.”

“Oh yes."

“For the record though, my current state of undress is best described as _Stark_  naked. T.M."

There was a soft moan on the other side of the line, and Tony grinned.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good,” the older man breathed.

“Doing what I can. Now what?"

“Pick it up."

Tony did so.

“Slinky."

“Not for long. You see how it’s shaped?"

“Looks like a snake. A silver snake."

“Yeah, that’s a good way to put it. First, press the button on the, well the nose of the snake I suppose. Do snakes even have noses? Never mind. Irrelevant."

“Pressing the button. It went all straight and rigid."

“Yeah, that’s to make this part easier. I want you to put the tail part inside you, all right?"

“Insert tail into tail, check."

“Be generous with the lube, but only minimal prep, okay? Just enough to get it inside. All the way inside, the head should be right against your butt-hole."

“Aye-aye, _Capitain_. Hang on."

Tony coated the thing with a thick layer of lube and reached around to insert it. It was very slim, not more than three quarters of an inch even at its widest part, just beneath the head, so he decided to forgo prep altogether. The snake-rod went in without issue, so smoothly he hardly even felt it. 

“All right, it’s in."

“Good. Now press the button again."

Tony did so, and was disappointed when even the slight sensation of penetration almost disappeared as the snake went supple again. The only thing he felt was a slight dilation right at the entrance. He gave it an experimental squeeze, and decided the sensation was comparable to a fingertip up the butt. Not a bad feeling, but more of a tease than a satisfying fullness.

“How does it feel?” the older man asked.

“Hardly at all,” he responded.

“Good. Now get on the bed, chop chop."

“Yeah, yeah, impatient much?"

“Very. Now the good part begins, see. Make yourself comfortable."

Tony put a pillow in the middle of the bed, and lay down on top of it. His half-hard cock rested against the pillow, and his butt stuck up a bit in the air. He felt exposed, but that was all right, because the other Tony was on the other end of the line.

“What do I do with my hands?"

“Whatever you like, except removing the snake or touching yourself. That’s what the pillow is there for. Rub off against it as much as you like, but no touching.”

Tony grabbed a second pillow, wrapped his arms around it and placed his head on it, face turned sideways.

“Okay, I’m comfortable."

“All right. Now, do you feel… this?"

Tony jerked violently. The snake-thing had  _shifted_ inside him. 

“Tony?"

“Yeah. Yeah, I felt that. What was it?"

“My finger. I’m going to prep you now, all right?"

Tony didn’t give an answer, and the other Tony didn’t wait for one. Lying very still and concentrating on the sensations in his ass, Tony was amazed at how much like a fingers it felt. He squeezed again.

“Hi there,” the older man said, and the ghost fingers inside Tony wiggled.

“How are you doing this?” he asked, then gasped as he could have sworn that a third finger was pressed inside.

“I have a corresponding device, and they are both coated with pressure sensors. A small motor-"

He cut off as Tony gave a low moan in response to the fingers wiggling again, and chuckled.

“We’ll save the technical details for later, huh? In short, I have my own device here, like yours but inverted. Yours changes its outer shape corresponding to anything that I put into mine. Here, do you feel this?"

“Ah! Yes! Oh-my-god, again!"

“As you wish."

Tony moaned as the snake rubbed against his prostate again. Then what his boyfriend had said registered. “Wait, you mean that you are fingering some, uh, snake-like thing, and what I feel is actually what you’re doing to that?"

“Yes. You like?"

“I _love_! And it works the other way around? You feel this?” he asked as he gave a hard squeeze.

“I do."

"And you’re gonna, uhng, gonna-"

“Put my dick inside it and fuck you from half a world away? You bet."

“Shit, you really _are_ a genius."

Tony then lost the ability to speak coherently for quite some time, as the engineer’s clever fingers drove him mad with pleasure. He bucked and thrashed, and when the fingers finally were pulled out, he almost sobbed.

“No, please, more-"

“Take it easy. Just moving on to the main act. _God_ , you make the sexiest sounds. Next time, we’ll set up a video chat, yeah?"

“Ngh."

And then there was the familiar feeling of the other man’s cock pressing into his ass. Tony buried his face in the pillow, and breathed through the sensation of intense pleasure coupled with a little bit of pain. A stab of longing hit him again, harder this time. He missed Tony’s hands on his hips, his breath in his hair, his weight pressing down.

“All right?” the other Tony asked, just holding still, but filling him completely.

“Yeah. Only missing you now."

“Yeah."

“I’m sorry. This is good, this is awesome. I just-"

“I miss you too, Tony too."

“Yeah?"

“Yeah. Any requests on how to finish this?"

“Hard. Fast. Fuck my brains out."

“All right."

And then the older man proceeded to do just that. Tony didn’t know how long he lasted, only that he shouted loudly when he came, and then lay sprawled out and panting as the thrusts kept coming until he felt the staccato rhythm of the other man orgasming inside him. He felt sated, blank, and he knew that he’d be able to sleep now. So, mission accomplished. He smiled.

“You have more of those silver snakes?” he mumbled as he removed the soggy pillow from under his hips and threw it on the floor.

“Er, no. Why?"

“’S just I think it’d be cool to fuck you while you’re fucking me, sometime."

The silence stretched long enough for Tony to get startled out of his pleasant doze by a stab of worry.

“What? What did I do?"

“Shh, nothing, Tony Two, you’re all right. In fact, you’re a genius. That’s an awesome idea."

“Yeah? I did okay?"

“You did great. I was just awed by your brilliance, is all, and a bit put out that I didn’t think about that myself. I am supposed to be a genius after all."

Tony relaxed, and smiled.

“Bloody brilliant genius, you are."

“Is there any other kind?"

“I don’t know any other geniuses, and they may be brilliant, but I don’t think they put their brains to as good use as you do."

“Such as, for example, building the most awesome sex toy in the history of mankind?"

“’Sactly such as for example that. Bet they’d be good for solo action too, you know, to fuck yourself when you don’t have someone to do it for you? You’d make a fortune if you put it on the market. Hah, you already have a fortune. Or you know, ten. Sorry. Tired. Stupid."

“No. Genius too, remember?"

“Eh. ‘m gonna fall asleep soon."

“That’s good Tony Two. I’ll just-"

“No, wait!” Tony exclaimed as the silver snake started to move again as his boyfriend started to pull out of his corresponding device. “Can you, I mean, is yours big an' bulky? Or uncomfortable?"

“What? No. Why?"

“So you could maybe keep it, uh, on?"

Again, there was a long silence. Almost but not quite long enough for Tony to become worried again.

“You want to fall asleep like this, with what’s essentially my cock still in your ass?"

“Yeah. Is that weird?"

“No, it’s hot. Incredibly hot. I might get hard again, as soon as I’m physically able, just from knowing my cock is inside you while you sleep. Are you sure?"

“M-hm."

“Tony, I’m going to need an actual yes or no here, because this could otherwise get very close to violating you when you’re unable to do anything about it."

“Mm, really? Ah, guess you’re right. Okay. Yes, I want your cock inside me while I’m sleeping. I don’t mind if you get hard, or if you fuck me awake, or if you just pleasure yourself and I sleep through it."

“Oh fuck me, you are so perfect it’s scary.”

“I thought we were talking about fucking _me_ here, but I’ll do that too, soon as I’m awake. No, wait, can’t, 'cause you’ll still be thousands of miles away. Bummer."

“We’ll figure something out."

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a genius. Your brain is awesome."

“Yours too, Tony too."

“Eh, you fucked it out’a me, remember? Even stupider now, but I don’t care, it was sooo good."

Tony was only half-aware of what he was saying now, and felt himself drifting further and further away from wakefulness.

“Sleep tight, Tony Two."

“Heh, tight,” he mumbled as he tightened his butt-hole muscles briefly, and he smiled contentedly as he heard the other Tony's soft laughter before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I wrote porn. And then I *posted* it. I didn't know I had it in me.


End file.
